


Благодарность

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [8]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>трапеза Черной Шляпы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: графичное кровососание.  
> Примечание: религиозная тематика, в тексте цитируется Псалом 22.

Охотиться на людей — забавно. 

Это совсем не одно и то же, что охотиться на вампиров, — в отличие от людей, вампиры не испытывают страха. От бедолаги перед ним страхом несет на всю округу, и Шляпа недовольно морщится. Чужое сердцебиение застревает в глотке, будто мелкая острая кость.

— Ты монстр, — человек сплевывает кровь на горячий песок, и Шляпа закатывает глаза. Люди. Непонятно, почему он вообще до сих пор позволяет ему разговаривать.  
— Зришь в корень, дружок, — весело подмигивает Шляпа. — А ты — мой обед. Можешь потратить свои последние минуты на то, чтобы подумать, у кого из нас хуже судьба. Подсказка: не у меня.

Великодушие Шляпы его обед почему-то не впечатляет. Вместо этого он начинает молиться, будто надеется испортить Шляпе аппетит, и бубнит себе под нос. Можно подумать, это ему чем-то поможет. Шляпа знает текст молитвы наизусть — как и многих других — и это одно из самых бесполезных знаний в его жизни. Он задумчиво очерчивает большим пальцем широкие полы собственной шляпы и снимает ее, демонстрируя так и не выцветший крест на лбу. Человек давится своей молитвой и таращится на него во все глаза, когда Шляпа медленно подходит ближе. 

Какое-то время Шляпа просто изучает его взглядом желтых глаз, а потом наклоняется и шепчет на ухо:  
— Благость и милость Твоя да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей.

Он почти слышит, как его зовет чужая кровь, и проводит языком по горячей, соленой от пота коже на шее, ловит пульс кончиком языка и сглатывает его со слюной. В последний раз вдыхая густой запах страха, Шляпа выпускает клыки и вонзает их в плоть. Он не заботится об аккуратности — пока он пьет, раны на шее человека ширятся, выворачиваются мясом наружу, и тонкая струйка крови стекает человеку за воротник, и позже, немного позже, Шляпа сделает так, что от этой дорожки не останется ни следа. Человек дергается и хрипит, но веревки держат крепко, да и Шляпа не дал бы ему вырваться, не теперь, когда насыщение так близко.

Когда он чувствует, что ему хватит, жертва уже мертва. Ее кожа иссохла, а глаза пусты: Шляпа ведь не намеревался обратить его в унизительное подобие вампира, которое может только лебезить и пускать слюни.

— Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих, умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена, — Шляпа облизывает ярко-красные губы, поднимает с земли свою шляпу и запрокидывает голову к ясному небу, на котором сейчас ни облака. 

— Господь — Пастырь мой, — говорит он, — я ни в чем не буду нуждаться.

Шляпа довольно щурится на солнце, нахлобучивает на голову свою потрепанную шляпу и, будто благодаря за обед, отвешивает небесам шутливый поклон.


End file.
